Brandenburger Tor
|conductor = Pete Knutsen|position = 21st|points = 8|previous = Venners nærhet|next = Mrs. Thompson}}'Brandenburger Tor '("Brandernburg Gate") was the Norwegian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1990 in Zagreb performed by Ketil Stokkan. This was his second appearance at the contest after representing his country on home ground in 1986. The song is inspired by the collapse of the Berlin Wall, with Stokkan singing about the amazement that many Europeans felt as the Wall came down, and also at the reunification of Berlin, with the titular Brandenburg Gate no longer representing the border between West and East Germany. As befits the triumphant lyrical theme, the song is performed over an up-tempo beat. The song was performed 9th on the night following Iceland and preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in joint last place with 8 points. Lyrics |-| Norwegian= En heil verden va’ te’ stede Førr å dele det som skjedde i høst Vi så menneska gråte av glede Og ei grense åpne mot øst Ingen kunne la vær, alle sammen va’ der Og fick se (Fick se) Brandenburger Tor Her står vi på Brandenburger Tor Hånd i hånd som om det va’ i går Du og æ på Brandenburger Tor Vi ser Brandenburger Tor Ja, vi ser Brandenburger Tor Et heilt folk ville leve Og førtelle om sin rike kultur Vi så sannheta åpent på TV Fra en bydel gjemt bak en mur Byen løfta sitt slør, allting ser ut som før Førr oss (Førr oss), på Brandenburger Tor Her står vi på Brandenburger Tor Hånd i hånd som om det va’ i går Du og æ på Brandenburger Tor Vi ser Brandenburger Tor Etter mange lange år En ny vår (Ny vår) førr Brandenburger Tor Her står vi på Brandenburger Tor Hånd i hånd som om det va’ i går Du og æ på Brandenburger Tor Vi ser Brandenburger Tor (Her står vi på Brandenburger Tor) Hånd i hånd som om det va’ i går Du og æ på Brandenburger Tor Vi ser Brandenburger Tor (Her står vi på Brandenburger Tor) Hånd i hånd som om det va’ i går Du og æ på Brandenburger Tor Vi ser Brandenburger Tor Ja, vi ser Brandenburger Tor |-| Translation= An entire world was present To share what happened this autumn We saw people weeping from happiness And a border opening towards the east No one could avoid it, everyone was there And got to see (Got to see) the Brandenburg Gate Here we stand at the Brandenburg Gate Hand in hand as if it were yesterday You and I at the Brandenburg Gate We see the Brandenburg Gate Yes, we see the Brandenburg Gate An entire people wished to live And tell about their rich culture We saw the truth out in the open on TV From a part of town hidden behind a wall The city lifted its veil, everything looks like it used to To us (To us), at the Brandenburg Gate Here we stand at the Brandenburg Gate Hand in hand as if it were yesterday You and I at the Brandenburg Gate We see the Brandenburg Gate After many long years A new spring (New spring) for the Brandenburg Gate Here we stand at the Brandenburg Gate Hand in hand as if it were yesterday You and I at the Brandenburg Gate We see the Brandenburg Gate (Here we stand at the Brandenburg Gate) Hand in hand as if it were yesterday You and I at the Brandenburg Gate We see the Brandenburg Gate (Here we stand at the Brandenburg Gate) Hand in hand as if it were yesterday You and I at the Brandenburg Gate We see the Brandenburg Gate Yes, we see the Brandenburg Gate Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Norway Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1990 Category:Joint last Category:Last placers